Adelle Bascùd
| affiliation = Gasparde Pirates (former) | occupation = Biera's assistant | alias = | jva = Miki Sakai | age = 11 }} Adelle Bascùd is a character that appears in the fourth movie. She was the assistant to the boiler man, Biera, (whom she calls 'Grandpa') on board of Gasparde's ship. She used the nickname "Anaguma". Appearance Adelle is a small girl, with brown hair, under a large white cap. She sports big brown overalls, that go up to her chest, with patches stitched into them. Under that, she has a long sleeved blue shirt, with a collar. Adelle also has light brown gloves, and standard shoes. Because of this outfit, she was initially believed to be a boy. She was later seen wearing some of Nami's old clothes. Adelle wore an orange sleeveless dress, with purple spots near the top. She also wore her hair down, and wore sandals. Personality Adelle was thought to be a boy due to her tomboyish appearance, personality, and voice (which is actually her normal voice). She is stubborn, but means well. History Past When she was only three years old, the Gasparde Pirates attacked Elena, her parents were killed, and she lost her memories. Then Biera took her with him to work on Gasparde's ship. Dead End Race Once Biera was stricken sick, Adelle desperately begged Gasparde to help him. Gasparde made a deal with her that if she could kill a pirate, she would be considered his crewmate and he would help her 'grandpa'. She quickly left the ship to do just that and stowed away on the Going Merry, thinking it was the weakest ship. She quickly found out otherwise when she tried to kill Zoro. Despite this, the Straw Hats took care of her and taught her a life-lesson. During the race, the Eternal Pose that was supposed to point to their goal (Partia) was revealed to be a fake. Luffy suspects Gasparde, whom he had met and despised, to be the culprit. Adelle supported him on his claim and revealed why she tried to kill them. She asks the crew to help rescue her 'grandpa', to which all (except Usopp) agrees to. Through Nami's guidance and Chopper's nose, they reached Gasparde's ship. Once there, she told Biera what she had learned from the Straw Hats: Value life no matter how bad it gets, and good things will eventually happen. Biera stayed behind so he could overload the boiler and blow up Gasparde's ship. When Sanji revealed this, she begged them to turn back, Zoro knocked her out, revealing her gender when her cap fell off and her hair spilled out. After Gasparde got defeated, it was revealed through Biera to Shuraiya Bascùd that he rescued a little girl from a river eight years ago. The girl could only remember her name: Adelle Bascùd; Shuraiya's sister whom he thought was dead. Despite some awkwardness at first, she came to accept her brother, seeing what a good man he was by how he protected Luffy's treasured hat. The Straw Hats managed to get to Partia but ended up being pursued by Marines before they could reach land and claim their prize, leaving Adelle with her brother and 'grandpa' behind. Shuraiya promised to start a new life for them. Trivia * Chopper seems to have known her gender the entire time. * Anaguma, her nickname, means "badger". * The order of her and her brother's names is different from the usual order of character names in One Piece. For them, the given name comes before the family name, causing an inconsistency. * On the bases of Biera's description and memories, Adelle's homeland is very similar to Water 7, for the specialization of city (carpentry) and his sea-channel conformation. References Site Navigation ca:Adelle Bascùd fr:Adelle Bascud it:Adele Bascudo Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Children Category:Gasparde Pirates